Impulsivo
by Anixita
Summary: A Kurt el uniforme de porrista le sentaba a las mil maravillas, aunque para Blaine sin ropa estaba mejor...
1. Chapter 1

Este oneshot va dedicado al grupo de **C H R I S M A N I A T I C A S 3** , se supone que lo que sigue está inspirado en una imagen de Kurt como porrista de Dalton... bien, descubrirán que la imagen solo sirvió de inspiración y es bien poco lo que está presente el uniforme... en fin, espero les guste. Por cierto, según yo podría hacer un fic con un par de capítulos más, pero bueno, ya está!

**ADVERTENCIA: LO SIGUIENTE CONTIENE LEMMON**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No podía creer que Dalton tuviera su propio club de porristas, realmente era maravilloso ver que necesitaban más gente y que todos eran tan amistosos como las chicas de McKinley. Había estado observando durante una hora las piruetas y cada paso de la coreografía que presentarían delante de la escuela en el próximo juego de fútbol. Si bien eran sólo hombres, se veía sexy y fuerte todo lo que hacían, pero les faltaba algo, aún así él no sería el mejor candidato para ayudarlos.

Suspiró con fuerza y decidió retirarse de ahí, porque ya tenía suficiente con ser sólo una de las voces que acompañaban a Blaine en los Warblers, no quería importunar a este grupo también. Se giró y caminó hasta la salida, era invierno y ese gimnasio era bastante helado, a pesar de ello todos portaban el uniforma de verano de los porristas.

-¡Hey, Hummel!-escuchó como lo llamaban y se detuvo, debía de estar loco si creía que se dirigían a él-¡Kurt!-volvió a decir la misma voz, esta vez se giró a mirar y ahí estaba todo el grupo observándolo, todos estaban en silencio, pero a los segundos un muchacho se adelantó y se puso frente a él.

Se miraron por un par de segundos y él sonrió. Por lo que había investigado el castaño sobre ese equipo el muchacho que estaba delante de él era Jonathan Smythe, era rubio y de ojos azules, delgado y bastante más alto que él.

-Soy Jonathan, capitán del equipo-dijo extendiéndole una mano al ojiazul.

-Kurt, integrante de los Warblers-se presentó el castaño sin querer ser menos.

-Un gusto-dijo sonriente y girando para darles una indicación al grupo, luego volvió su vista a Kurt-nos hemos dado cuenta que siempre vienes al gimnasio a ver nuestras prácticas ¿quieres unirte?-preguntó intrigado.

-Yo…-Kurt no sabía qué decir, su sueño era participar en una de esas piruetas o al menos ser parte de ellas-no puedo estoy con los Warblers y…

-La mayoría de ellos son parte del equipo de fútbol, así que no tendrías problemas si te unes a nosotros-dijo con una gran sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su hombro-¿qué dices?

-No es mala idea-susurró con un leve sonrojo al ver al resto del equipo mirarlo inquietantemente.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Jonathan-¡Tenemos un nuevo vocalista!-todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¿Vocalista?-preguntó el castaño sin creerlo.

-Lo lamento, no te había dicho, pero nosotros también ponemos algo más que baile y piruetas en nuestras coreografías y tu voz nos viene muy bien-dijo guiñándole un ojo, ante eso Kurt no pudo rechazarlo.

-¿Cuándo comienzo?-dijo sonriente y sintiéndose repentinamente acalorado, tal vez era la visión de estar entre todos esos chicos lo que lo hacía sentirse así, ya no sabía.

-¿Es posible que te pruebes un uniforme ahora? Porque aún nos quedan dos horas de entrenamiento, por lo que te puedes integrar-dijo Jonathan indicando a otros dos muchachos que se acercaran-ellos te guiarán a los vestuarios y ahí te darán el uniforme.

-Gracias-dijo algo nervioso y caminando con ambos muchachos.

-¡Hey, Kurt!-gritó Jonathan, ante eso el aludido se giró-¡Tranquilo, te verás increíble!-solo esas palabras bastaban para hacerlo sonrojar.

Se dirigieron a los vestuarios y ahí uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban le entregó unas zapatillas rojas, una polera negra con la insignia de Dalton pintada de rojo en el medio y unos pantalones oscuros. Ambos porristas se retiraron para que se vistiera y le asignaron un casillero.

-Bien, ya estoy en esto no me puedo salir-susurró mirando la ropa y acariciando suavemente la tela, al fin cumplía una de las cosas que más quería, sin tener que audicionar ni esperar a que el líder del grupo enfermara o lo escogiera para poder cantar, por fin tenía su lugar.

Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la dejó sobre una banca gris que había junto a él, luego aflojó la corbata y se la quitó, suspiró suavemente y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca y la depositó sobre la banca, luego se sentó y se quitó los zapatos, a ello lo siguieron los pantalones. Había quedado sólo con la ropa interior y sintió como el frío golpeaba fuertemente su piel, llegaba a doler, pero no importaba de momento podía resistir eso si ahora se tenía que poner el uniforme de porrista. Sonrió feliz y cogió el pantalón de algodón y se lo puso de inmediato, luego se calzó las zapatillas y se sentó para abrocharlas.

-Como te digo, esa sería la canción perfecta para…-escuchó que alguien hablaba mientras entraba al lugar, al mirar se encontró con Blaine y Jeff. Ambos lo miraban sorprendidos, pero fue el líder de los Warblers quien se acercó más de lo necesario y lo miraba fuertemente sonrojado.

-Hola-se atrevió a decir Kurt al notar que ambos lo miraban.

-Hola, los dejo chicos debo ir a buscar mis cosas a mi habitación-se disculpó Jeff y salió rápidamente de ahí, sabía cuando estaba estorbando en un lugar.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine mirando de arriba abajo al castaño y sonrojándose cada vez más, portaba el uniforme del equipo de fútbol y venía bastante despeinado, los rulos caían por su frente y una sonrisa boba se había instalado en sus labios.

-Hola Blaine-dijo el castaño firmemente y terminando de abrochar sus zapatillas, luego se levantó y quedó casi pegado al moreno, se miraron por un segundo y fue el ojimiel quien se atrevió a sujetarlo por la cintura y pegarlo violentamente contra los casilleros-¿Qué estás…-intentó hablar Kurt, pero el moreno lo silenció con su boca, lo besaba fuertemente, sin darle lugar a respirar o poder reaccionar ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero realmente no quería que se despegara de él, sintió como sus manos recorrían su torso desnudo y lo acariciaban suavemente.

-Kurt-gimió Blaine separándose un poco y permitiéndose volver a mirar al castaño.

-¿Qué haces?-susurró el castaño fuertemente sonrojado y sujeto del cuello del moreno.

-Yo…-el ojimiel lo miró algo asustado y sin saber qué hacer, porque realmente se había arrojado sobre Kurt al ver lo sexy e inocente que se veía ahí.

-Kurt ya estás…-dijo Jonathan entrando a los vestuarios y notando la escena-Lamento la interrupción.

-Descuida-dijo el castaño empujando con fuerza a Blaine-no interrumpes-dijo nervioso y fuertemente sonrojado-ya estoy listo-dijo poniéndose de inmediato la polera negra y tirando todas sus cosas dentro del casillero destinado-¿vamos?-dijo nervioso y sin mirar a Blaine, eso sería lo último que haría.

-Te ves fantástico-dijo Jonathan mirando de pies a cabeza a Kurt-Te invitaría a salir, pero…-dijo girando a ver a Blaine.

-¿Pero?-dijo Kurt sonrojado y sin apartar su mirada del capitán del equipo de porristas.

-Tienes novio-dijo con una mueca en los labios y girando para caminar a la salida.

-No lo tengo-se apresuró a decir Kurt con una sonrisa y sintiendo como Blaine lo miraba furioso.

-¿No eres novio de Anderson?-dijo Smythe con una sonrisa.

-No, no somos nada, sólo compañeros-dijo caminando con él fuera de los vestuarios.

-Entonces ¿te parece que te invite un café mañana a las cinco?-dijo sonriente.

-Perfecto-sonrió y siguieron su camino hasta el gimnasio.

A los segundos se sintió un fuerte golpe en los vestuarios, pero Kurt no quiso volver para saber qué había sido, porque estaba seguro que de volver a entrar Blaine no lo dejaría salir de ahí y mucho menos con lo último que había dicho. Lo mejor era ir y comenzar con su primer entrenamiento, porque realmente era lo que más ansiaba en ese minuto.

Al entrar en el gimnasio vio a todos los porristas alineados, Jonathan los presentó uno a uno a Kurt, diciéndole qué hacía quién y así comenzaron la práctica. Le indicaron qué canción debía cantar y le enseñaron un par de pasos, si bien él no tenía que hacer piruetas como el resto, sí tendría que pasearse por entre medio de todos y hacer sus propios movimientos.

-Tienes que verte lo más sexy posible-dijo Jonathan una vez concluido el entrenamiento-aunque tratándose de ti no te costara nada-dijo sujetándolo por la cintura y guiñándole un ojo, en ese momento Kurt había perdido la capacidad de pensar y respirar-Todos a las duchas, mañana los quiero puntuales aquí-dijo Smythe y al instante todos se fueron a los camarines y el castaño quedó solo en el lugar, con su respiración agitada y miles de pensamientos dando vuelta en su cabeza.

Lo mejor sería ir y ducharse en el baño privado que tenía su habitación, porque después de tantas emociones no sabía si era capaz de bañarse en los camarines y no morir por los cuerpos sexys de sus compañeros que se estarían paseando por el lugar. Aunque debía ir por su ropa al casillero, por ello se apresuró y diez minutos después ya se dirigía a su habitación con la ropa en las manos. Una vez frente a su puerta abrió e ingresó, pasando el cerrojo y depositando las prendas sobre la cama. Realmente había sido un entrenamiento agotador y sabía que le dolería todo el cuerpo al otro día, no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio, pero después de un par de entrenamientos sería capaz de seguir el ritmo y no se cansaría tanto.

Se quitó las zapatillas y caminó hasta el baño, donde cogió una toalla y la puso cerca de la ducha, luego abrió el agua caliente y se desvistió. Primero dejó la polera en un canasto que tenía para la ropa sucia y luego puso los pantalones, después se quitó los calcetines y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo. A los segundos ingresó en la ducha y sintió como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, provocando pequeños escalofríos por su piel. Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y pensar en todo lo que había acontecido esa tarde, sonrió como bobo al recordar lo que había ocurrido en los casilleros con Blaine. Realmente le gustaba el líder Warbler, pero nunca habían sido más que amigos y sentir sus labios devorando fieramente su boca era algo que lo había sorprendido gratamente.

-Quién diría que el bebé pingüino parecería sexy ante alguien-dijo agriamente y cerrando los ojos para sentir en su plenitud el agua que caía por su cuerpo.

-A mí siempre me has parecido sexy-abrió los ojos y vio delante de él a Blaine, desnudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo tapándose con ambas manos y sonrojándose fuertemente.

-Vine por lo que es mío-dijo con una sonrisa y pegó su cuerpo al del castaño.

-Blaine-dijo en un hilo de voz-sal de aquí-pidió nervioso y notando que su cuerpo no respondía a nada, excepto al tacto del joven Anderson.

-¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?-susurró en su oído y mordió el lóbulo derecho del castaño-porque yo tenía otras cosas en mente, tal vez algo más movido-dijo frotando su cadera contra la del castaño.

-Ah…-gimió con fuerza y sintiendo temblar su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?-murmuró sujetándolo de las caderas y apoyándolo contra la muralla.

-Ajá…-susurró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el moreno se volvía a frotar contra él.

-¿Quieres que siga?-susurró mordiendo levemente su cuello, pero no obtuvo respuesta. A cambio sólo sintió como el castaño se sujetaba fuertemente de su cuello e intentaba seguir el ritmo que estaban imponiendo sus caderas. Los gemidos de Kurt comenzaron a llenar el lugar, provocando que Blaine se excitara cada vez más y comenzara a tocarlo. Ambos habían olvidado del agua que seguía corriendo sobre ellos, pero que hacía cada vez más difícil la situación.

Blaine pegó a Kurt con más fuerza contra los azulejos y cerró la llave del agua, quedando ambos en el silencio del baño, ya que la posición sólo les permitía un roce entre sus miembros. Se miraban sonrojados y con la respiración entre cortada ¿eso realmente estaba ocurriendo o era su imaginación jugando con él? No lo tenía claro, pero sí sabía que el castaño lo había vuelto loco en los vestuarios con ese ajustado uniforme de porrista y que ver su piel al descubierto lo había excitado de inmediato.

Sus respiraciones se calmaban y el moreno sólo tenía claro que si quería hacer algo debía actuar ya, porque de un momento a otro Kurt lo haría a un lado y todas sus fantasías se vendrían abajo. Acercó sus labios a los del ojiazul y lo besó, lentamente, sintiendo la suave piel y saboreando cada parte de los labios que había atrapado. Fue correspondido de inmediato y ambos profundizaron el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas chocaran y descubrieran la boca del otro. Las manos de Blaine habían bajado hasta las caderas de su compañero y ahora lo sujetaban fuertemente de las nalgas, pero no quería detenerse ahí, por lo que lo alzó e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura, con lo que hizo que sus miembros tuvieran mayor roce y provocó que ambos gimieran fuertemente.

Blaine decidió salir de la ducha y llevarlo hasta la habitación, ahí estarían más cómodos y podría hacer lo que realmente quería con Kurt. Demoró un par de segundos en llegar hasta la cama, pero cuando lo logró lanzó al castaño en ella y se subió encima, lo miró por completo y sonrió satisfecho, al fin podría tener todo lo que había soñado de su compañero. Llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del castaño y sus labios a su cuello, lo besaba suavemente mientras escuchaba los gemidos del ojiazul.

-Blaine-lo llamó suavemente-Blaine-siguió diciendo y sintió como las manos del moreno bajaban a sus caderas y las presionaban, su boca siguió bajando hasta su clavícula y la mordió levemente, haciendo que un gemido ronco saliera de Kurt, luego bajó hasta el pezón derecho y lo lamió suavemente para luego morder y marcarlo como suyo, sintió como el ojiazul se arqueaba bajo él, buscando más contacto y por sobre todo tratando de friccionar su miembro con algo.

-Tranquilo-susurró Blaine dejando su tarea-ten paciencia-murmuró bajando una mano hasta el miembro del castaño y sujetándolo con fuerza, lo movió suavemente y escuchó un fuerte gemido por parte de su compañero-eso es poco comparado con lo que te quiero hacer-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a estimular el otro pezón, haciendo que Kurt gimiera nuevamente y con ambas manos comenzara a acariciar la espalda del moreno, de momento era lo único que podía tocar.

Blaine comenzó a bajar su boca por el torso desnudo del castaño, paseando su lengua por las costillas y el ombligo del ojiazul, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y el verlo con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba cada caricia lo excitaba cada vez más. Lentamente llegó hasta las caderas del castaño, donde se dio el placer de posar su boca en la parte interior del muslo derecho, el cual lamió y beso con suavidad, luego hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo, de solo escuchar a Kurt gemir sabía que se podía venir en cualquier momento, porque el ver su miembro excitado lo mantenía caliente a cada instante.

-Hey-murmuró el ojimiel pasando su lengua desde la base del miembro del castaño hasta la punta. Escuchó un fuerte gemido y notó como la excitación de Kurt era más de la que había pensado. Paseó un par de veces más su lengua por el miembro y luego se detuvo, sólo por unos segundos, debía ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, estaba más que seguro que Kurt era virgen y lo último que quería hacerle era daño.

Se incorporó y volvió a besar los labios que había dejado de lado por tanto tiempo, lo besó suavemente, sintiendo como el castaño se entregaba con pasión, lo tenía abrazado y podía sentir como sus erecciones chocaban, provocando que su mente se nublara de solo pensar que podía estar dentro de él. Se separó levemente y lo observó por unos segundos, los ojos azules brillaban con fuerza y una sonrisa tierna había aparecido en los labios de Kurt, algo le decía que con eso podría morir tranquilo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta un rincón de la habitación, luego de unos segundos estaba de vuelta con un tubo de lubricante y un condón.

Kurt lo miró asustado, al parecer estaba tomando conciencia de lo que estaban por hacer, seguramente la excitación del momento no le había permitido pensar en lo que seguía después de tantas caricias y besos, fue por eso que se tensó notoriamente y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-Hey-susurró Blaine con una sonrisa y quitando unos mechones de la frente del castaño-todo está bien-dijo con una sonrisa y besó sus labios dulcemente.

-¿Realmente?-murmuró sujetando el rostro del moreno.

-Confía en mí-dijo volviendo a besarlo y profundizando el beso, ambas lenguas chocaron fuertemente e intensificaron las caricias, por lo que el tubo de lubricante quedó a un lado en la cama, al igual que el condón.

Blaine subió sobre el castaño y sintió como él lo atrapaba con sus brazos y piernas, exponiendo totalmente su entrada para él, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, pero sabía que si postergaba por más tiempo ese momento no lo lograría. Se separó levemente y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del castaño. Kurt lo besaba con ansias y lo hacía gemir fuertemente, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y se mantenían abrazados, Blaine decidió empujar un poco su cadera y entró en el castaño, lentamente. Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del ojiazul, quien temblaba y se aferraba cada vez más al moreno.

-Blaine-murmuró mordiendo fuertemente los labios de su amante.

-No podía esperar más-respondió el ojimiel abrazándose más a él y sintiendo como su miembro entraba cada vez más en Kurt, mientras él clavaba las uñas en su espalda y seguramente dejaba marcas en él.

Blaine dio una suave embestida para terminar de entrar en el castaño y escuchó un pequeño grito de su parte, lo miró a los ojos y notó como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, lo volvió a besar, esta vez con dulzura, necesitaba estar dentro de él, lo tenía totalmente caliente desde que lo vio con ese uniforme de porrista. Espero un par de segundos para que Kurt se acostumbrara, luego comenzó a embestirlo suavemente, escuchaba sus gemidos y cada vez sentía como arañaba más despacio su espalda y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse en el mismo ritmo que las suyas, el miembro del castaño chocaba con su abdomen y podía sentir lo duro que lo había puesto.

-Más fuerte-gimió el ojiazul y sólo eso bastó para que el moreno lo embistiera más rápido y se concentrara solo en complacerlo, sentía como su miembro chocaba dentro de Kurt y sólo esperaba mantener ese ritmo por un par de minutos más, ya que la excitación que tenía lo haría correrse pronto si es que su compañero no lo hacía primero.

Ambos siguieron gimiendo y besándose fuertemente mientras Blaine entraba y salía del ojiazul, ambos mantenían el ritmo y se abrazaban cada vez más. Pero fue Kurt quien se corrió primero y luego lo siguió el moreno, ambos gemían erráticamente y buscaban la piel del otro para tocar y besar. Cuando al fin pudieron tranquilizar sus respiraciones volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso suave, lentamente Blaine comenzó a salir de dentro del castaño y sintió como este se tensaba e intentaba no quejarse, pero las uñas clavadas en su espalda le demostraban que dolía.

A penas estuvo fuera de él sintió como lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse de él jamás. Sintió su respiración agitada en su cuello y lo abrazó dulcemente, siendo al fin consciente de todo lo que habían hecho y de que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar en lo que respectaba en su relación de ahora en adelante.

-Kurt yo…-intentó decir Blaine, pero sus palabras murieron ahí cuando sintió como la respiración del castaño era suave y acariciaba su pecho-está dormido-murmuró suavemente y lo abrazó un poco más contra sí. Cogió una parte del cubre camas y los cubrió a ambos, necesitaban un poco de calor, ya que la temperatura de sus cuerpos se normalizaba y la habitación estaba bastante helada.

-Blaine-susurró Kurt con los ojos cerrados.

-Dime-murmuró pegándolo aún más a él.

-¿Me quieres?-preguntó disfrutando del calor del moreno.

-Mucho más que eso-dijo con una sonrisa y un suave sonrojo en el rostro.

-Eso es suficiente para mí-dijo con una sonrisa y besando tiernamente el pecho del moreno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conniekirkland: **Leer en clases es lo mejor que uno puede hacer... bueno no, pero qué se le puede hacer. Gracias por leer! suerte en todo!

**OnlyKlaineLove: **Gracias! espero te guste lo que sigue!

**Becca Colfer: **Son adorables este par, mis favoritos siempre! gracias por comentar y leer =)

**Nebrasca: **Cierto, es extraño decirlo de esa forma, pero se entiende! muchas gracias! =)

**blaine . ari: **Muchas gracias! lo que sigue también es bastante hot! espero sea de tu agrado! gracias por leer, suerte en todo!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Este capítulo va dedicado al grupo** C H R I S M A N I A T I C A S 3** y a **Naomi! Feliz Cumpleaños!** qué tengas un gran día y espero te guste lo que sigue de este pequeño fic, me pidieron que alargara este oneshot y como las ideas vienen tan rápido aquí está la continuación.

**ADVERTENCIA: LO QUE SIGUE CONTIENE LEMMON**

**NOTA: EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL FINA**L

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró completamente solo en su cama, el sol entraba suavemente por la ventana, seguramente aún eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que estaba a tiempo de ducharse, vestirse y desayunar. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Blaine, pero todo estaba tal cual lo hubiera dejado él cualquier otro día.

-Al parecer todo fue un sueño-dijo quedándose de espaldas hacia la cama y mirando el techo con detención, no había nada que lo hiciera pensar que la sesión de sexo había existido, suspiró con pesar y se sentó en la cama, pero al levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en su trasero, cerró los ojos por un momento y se sintió mareado, se sentó nuevamente-al parecer si fue real-susurró levemente y miró la mesita de noche, ahí estaba su teléfono, seguramente Blaine le habría enviado algún mensaje de buenos días o algo que justificara su ausencia.

Cogió el aparato y lo revisó, no había llamadas y mucho menos mensajes. Hizo una mueca con los labios y decidió dejar de pensar, lo mejor sería ducharse y comenzar el día, ya que si se quedaba ahí perdería sus clases y su ración de desayuno, que en ese momento no le sentaría nada de mal, ya que su estomago rugía por algo de alimento.

A penas estuvo aseado y vestido se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación y pudo notar una marca amoratada en su cuello, sí, esa era la marca de Blaine Anderson, al parecer no quería que alguien más lo declarara como propio. Suspiró cansado y decidió coger una bufanda de su guarda ropa, además, el hecho de que era invierno hacia parecer todo mucho menos extraño.

Le dio una última mirada a su reflejo, cogió su teléfono, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación. Lo mejor sería apresurarse al comedor y alcanzar a tomar un poco de café, porque estaba seguro que no había nada que pudiera distraerlo del dolor en su parte trasera, pero al menos el café lo haría olvidarlo por unos segundos, después de todo darse un gusto siempre era bueno. Al entrar al comedor pudo ver a Jonathan comiendo junto a algunos chicos del equipo de porristas, todos comenzaron a hacerle señas, a lo que él solo caminó hasta ellos y le apartaron el asiento que estaba junto al capitán.

-Te estábamos esperando-dijo uno de los muchachos.

-Ya estábamos apostando que no te podrías mover hoy por todo lo de ayer-ante ese comentario un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Todos rieron, pero no por las mismas razones que él se sonrojaba.

-Tranquilo, Kurt-dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa-chicos traigan una bandeja con café, panecillos, mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja-dijo seriamente y al instante dos muchachos fueron hasta la mesada para coger todo lo pedido.

-¿Conoces mi desayuno?-dijo sin creerlo el ojiazul.

-Me encargué de averiguarlo esta mañana, si vas a ser parte del equipo de porristas debemos saber tus gustos-dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, ante lo cual Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente-por cierto-murmuró el rubio-¿nuestra _cita_ sigue en pie para hoy a las cinco de la tarde?-inquirió tranquilamente.

-Sí-susurró el castaño mirándolo con algo de timidez.

-Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa y viendo como sus compañeros venían con la bandeja, por lo que se acercó al oído del castaño y susurró-lo que sea que hayas hecho con Anderson anoche lo olvidarás completamente cuando estés conmigo-al instante Kurt se sonrojó y sintió un nudo en su garganta, realmente no sabía si podría comer el desayuno, no después de lo que Jonathan había dicho.

-Esperamos te guste-dijo uno de los porristas y se sentó junto a él.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa Kurt, aunque sus pensamientos no estaban en el desayuno, sino que en lo que había dicho el Capitán.

-Me marcho a buscar mis cuadernos, nos vemos a la tarde-se despidió el joven Smythe y ante eso todos lo saludaron y comenzaron a conversar con el ojiazul, al parecer sería un día bastante largo.

Al terminar el desayuno logró recordar que él siempre recibía un café de parte de Blaine y lo compartía con los Warblers, pero extrañamente esa mañana no los había visto. En principio no se extrañó, porque era muy probable que estuvieran ensayando y no se lo hubiesen dicho, ya había ocurrido otras veces. Caminó por el pasillo hasta su primera clase y una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que habían algunos Warblers, probablemente se había perdido de alguna practica mañanera y no tenía idea.

-Hola-dijo a los cinco chicos que se encontraban en el laboratorio de química.

-Hey, Kurt-lo saludó Thad-Te extrañamos en la …-recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Wes, quien lo silencio de inmediato.

-¿Así que te uniste al club de porristas?-dijo David con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, ayer me invitaron a participar.

-Así que animarás a Blaine en los partidos-dijo con un malintencionado movimiento de cejas Trent.

-Sólo comencé ayer, pero espero hacerlo bien-dijo Kurt evitando el comentario.

-Buenos días, disculpen el retraso…-comenzó a decir el profesor que venía entrando al laboratorio. Desde ese momento todos se concentraron en los instrumentos de química y dieron por zanjado el tema Kurt porrista.

Sin saber cómo faltaba una hora para las cinco, las horas habían pasado volando y se encontraba en su habitación estudiando. En todo el día no se había encontrado con Blaine y mucho menos con Jonathan, aunque no le parecía raro, porque al ser ambos líderes de un club de Dalton debían de estar más ocupados que el resto de los alumnos.

Estaba terminando de leer el capítulo para el examen que tendría en tres días más cuando sintió leves golpes en la puerta. Miró con una ceja alzada, no podía creer que alguien lo estuviese molestando en ese momento, si insistía se levantaría a abrir, sino seguía leyendo, pero a los segundos volvieron a golpear, por lo que se levantó molesto y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, abriría y mandaría al demonio a quien fuera, porque no estaba de ánimos para hablar o ayudar a nadie, no después de lo que había ocurrido con Blaine la noche anterior y mucho menos después de lo que le había dicho Jonathan al desayuno. Realmente no quería saber nada de nadie, porque todos esos pensamientos habían dado vuelta en su cabeza durante las horas que había intentado estudiar.

-¿Quién…-iba a decir cuando abrió la puerta, pero se quedó perplejo a ver al muchacho que estaba frente a él.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dijo con una sonrisa y arriesgándose a tocar con su mano derecha el rostro de porcelana del castaño.

-Sí-susurró dejándole el paso y notando como entraba de inmediato, a los segundos cerró la puerta y sintió como era fuertemente aprisionado contra la madera-Suéltame-murmuró mirando detenidamente al muchacho.

-¿Es cierto que tienes una cita con Jonathan?-dijo molesto.

-¿Perdón?-dijo molesto e intentando quitárselo de encima, suspiró frustrado al no lograrlo-lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe, ahora suéltame-dijo fastidiado.

-No, lo que hagas con tu vida me incumbe, sobre todo después de lo que pasó anoche-dijo Blaine molesto.

-¿Por qué traes el cabello así?-preguntó el castaño indicando los crespos que caían libremente por la frente del moreno.

-Olvidé ponerme gel en la mañana.

-Mentiroso ¿a quién te estabas tirando?-dijo de una vez y notó la rabia en los ojos del líder Warbler.

-¿Qué dijiste?-susurró mirándolo atentamente.

-Ya me oíste-dijo alzando una ceja, al instante sintió como Blaine aflojaba su agarre y lo dejaba libre. Se habían quedado en silencio y según el reloj de la mesita de noche faltaba media hora para las cinco de la tarde-será mejor que te vayas, debo arreglarme.

-¿Para el super sexy capitán de los porristas?-dijo con burla Blaine.

-Sí, para él-dijo molesto el castaño y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el baño, pero no logró llegar, porque Blaine lo jaló por un brazo y lo hizo caer en la cama. Luego se subió sobre él y lo miró atentamente.

-No vas-dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando una ceja, se comenzaba a molestar con el moreno, nunca le había hecho algo así ¿qué estaba pasando con Blaine?-Anderson-dijo fríamente-sal de mi habitación, yo sé lo que hago y no eres quién para meterte.

-¿No soy quién?-dijo apoyando ambos brazos en el pecho del castaño y depositando su cabeza sobre ellos, lo que dejó sus labios a una leve distancia de los de Kurt.

-No, así que sal de aquí-dijo intentando quitárselo de encima, pero las piernas del moreno se enredaron con las suyas y le hicieron imposible moverse.

-No me iré. Primero que nada, me perteneces-dijo seriamente-por si no te habías enterado eres oficialmente mi novio-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No sé qué te habrán enseñado sobre que las personas podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones, pero te informo que el concepto lo tienes bastante errado, Anderson-dijo intentando zafarse del cuerpo del moreno, pero no lo podía lograr.

-Eres mío-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

-No-dijo fríamente y pensó en lo único que le podía decir al ojimiel para que se fuera de ahí, estaría dolido tal vez, pero se iría-No por tener sexo casual vamos a ser novios-sonrió victorioso.

-¿Eres un cualquiera, Hummel?-recalcó moviendo uno de sus brazos y bajándolo por el costado del castaño, sí, eso había sido un golpe bastante bajo.

-No me refería a eso-suspiró frustrado.

-Entonces ¿a qué?-dijo Blaine paseando su mano por encima de la entrepierna de Kurt.

-No hagas eso-dijo sonrojándose fuertemente.

-Eres mío, Kurt, puedo hacer contigo lo que se me plazca-dijo con una sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los del castaño, lo besó suavemente, pero el contacto no duró mucho tiempo, ya que el ojiazul movió su cabeza a un lado-¿Por qué lo haces más difícil de lo que puede ser?-dijo Blaine con una mueca, se levantó de su lugar y caminó a la puerta.

-Al fin entendiste el mensaje-dijo Kurt sentándose en la cama y celebrando que Blaine se iba.

-¿Qué mensaje?-susurró el ojimiel poniéndole el seguro a la puerta y quitándose el bléiser, caminó hasta el escritorio y depositó ahí la prenda, luego se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta la cama, poniéndose delante de Kurt, quien lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo el castaño furioso, no le gustaba la insistencia de Blaine y mucho menos su cercanía.

-Lo que debí hacer cuando entre a esta habitación hace unos minutos-dijo aflojando la corbata de su cuello y sacándola.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo extrañado el ojiazul.

-Esto-dijo Blaine cogiendo por las manos a Kurt e intentando atarlas con la corbata.

-¡No!-gritó molesto el joven Hummel y se levantó de su lugar, pero Blaine lo lanzó de espaldas a la cama y se posicionó sobre él.

-Harás lo que yo digo, Kurt-murmuró con una sonrisa, con sus piernas sujetó las del castaño y con ambas manos cogió las del ojiazul y las puso en la cabecera de la cama, luego las amarró con la corbata y después sacó una pequeña cuerda de su bolsillo, con lo que terminó de sujetar los brazos del muchacho a la cabecera de la cama.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces Anderson?-gritó molesto e intentando soltar las amarras.

-Hey-susurró depositando un beso en los labios del castaño-tranquilo, la pasarás bien, lo prometo-dijo quiñándole un ojo y quitándose de encima de él-y no intentes gritar porque si no te irá peor-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando por completo a su compañero, sonrió al notar que desde ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo resignado y notando que no lograría nada gritando ni pidiendo ayuda.

-A ti-dijo simplemente y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, en pocos segundos se libró de ella, traía una musculosa blanca debajo, luego desabrochó su cinturón y bajó sus pantalones, deshaciéndose de ellos también, se había quedado sólo con la polera y ropa interior.

Notó como un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de Kurt y como sus ojos se ponían más azules de lo que eran, mordió levemente su labio inferior y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-murmuró acariciando con una mano el rostro del castaño, quien sólo pudo mover afirmativamente su cabeza. Al instante Blaine comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kurt, dejando al descubierto la piel blanca y los pezones que la noche anterior habían estado en su boca.

-Eres exquisito-susurró Blaine con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal-no tienes idea de lo que provocas en mi-murmuró paseando su mano por toda la piel y llegando hasta el borde de los pantalones-prometo que la pasaremos bien-dijo con una sonrisa y desabrochó los pantalones del ojiazul, los quitó y junto a ellos sacó la ropa interior, dejando sólo con el bléiser y camisa a Kurt, ya que debido a las amarras no le podía sacar esas prendas.

-¿Qué me harás?-dijo el joven Hummel temeroso ante la poca cordura que demostraba tener Blaine.

-Todo lo que desees-susurró poniéndose sobre él y haciendo que su ropa interior rozara el miembro del castaño.

-No…-intentó decir, pero un gemido reemplazó cualquier reclamo que estuviera a punto de hacer.

-Ves-dijo con una gran sonrisa-la pasaremos muy…-tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron ese momento-¿Quién molesta?-dijo seriamente el moreno, miró al castaño con una ceja alzada y Kurt miró el reloj en la mesita de noche.

-Jonathan-susurró al ver que eran las cinco.

-¿Tú cita?-dijo furioso.

-Sí-dijo alzando una ceja-¿molesto, Anderson?

-No tienes idea-dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó de su lugar y caminó a la puerta.

-¿Qué harás?-dijo intentando aflojar las amarras.

-Dejarle claro a ese estúpido porrista que me perteneces-dijo seriamente y quitó el pestillo de la puerta, luego la abrió.

-Kurt…-ahí quedaron las palabras del rubio-¿Qué haces aquí, Anderson?-dijo furioso.

-¿Perdón?-dijo aparentando somnolencia-despertamos recién con tus golpes ¿podrías ir a molestar a otra parte?

-Tengo una cita con Kurt-dijo seriamente e intentando abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento, mi novio no está disponible.

-No dijo lo mismo hoy en la mañana-susurró molesto e intentando ver hacia dentro de la habitación.

-Bueno, las cosas cambiaron desde la mañana, así que lárgate-dijo intentando cerrar la puerta.

-No me sacarás de aquí, quiero ver a Kurt, que él me diga que no está disponible-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Lo lamento, está desnudo y amarrado a la cama, te lo mostraría pero es sólo mío, así que adiós-dijo con una gran sonrisa y cerró la puerta ante la cara de incredulidad del rubio-Un asunto menos ¿en qué estábamos?-dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt, quien estaba a punto de soltarse de la corbata que sujetaba sus manos-No, no, no, no, no-dijo el moreno corriendo hasta la cama y sujetando las manos del castaño.

-Haré lo que quieras, pero…

-¿Lo que quiera?-susurró Blaine con los ojos brillantes y notando que Kurt no mentía.

-Ajá-murmuró de forma coqueta-sólo-indicó las amarras con la cabeza.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa el joven Anderson y a los segundos el castaño estaba completamente libre, pero cuando se iba a parar de la cama el cuerpo del moreno se fue encima de él, haciendo que se quedara en el mismo lugar.

-¿Podrías dejarme libre?-dijo molesto y notó una sonrisa burlona en los labios del ojimiel-¿no lo harás?-susurró notando la cercanía que tenían-bien-suspiró frustrado y atrajo el rostro de Blaine al suyo. Lo besó suavemente, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. El moreno se separó de inmediato-¿te molestó?-dijo con burla el castaño.

-No-susurró sobre sus labios, movió una de sus manos hasta la parte baja de Kurt y acarició con suavidad sus muslos-la pasaremos muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa y besó fuertemente al ojiazul, quien gimió de placer al sentir la mano de Blaine presionar su miembro al mismo tiempo que mordía su lengua-sé que te gusta-dijo con una gran sonrisa y presionó más fuerte el miembro del castaño, luego de unos segundos comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, de forma rítmica, ante eso obtuvo sonoros gemidos por parte de Kurt, quien sólo podía buscar la boca del moreno e intentaba besarlo, pero los movimientos que hacía Blaine lo tenían tan desequilibrado que pronto dejó de intentar besarlo y se dedicó a gemir y tirar de los crespos del vocalista de los Warblers.

-Blaine…-gimió fuertemente y se vino en la mano del moreno, quien buscó sus labios y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente. Se abrazaron y se quedaron ahí por unos segundos, hasta que el ojiazul se movió un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Blaine extrañado, pero Kurt lo sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y lo hizo caer de espaldas a la cama-¿es tú turno?-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, pero al no tener respuesta miró las acciones del castaño, quien se deshacía por completo del bláiser y la camisa, quedando totalmente desnudo. Se sentó sobre Blaine, con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del moreno, lo hizo quitarse la camiseta y luego le sacó la ropa interior, quedando ambos completamente desnudos.

Kurt bajó su rostro hasta el de Blaine y antes de besarlo movió sus caderas contra las del moreno, provocando que gimiera fuertemente. Se miraron por unos segundos y fue el castaño quien alzó sus caderas y se posicionó sobre el excitado miembro del ojimiel.

-¿Qué…-intentó decir el pelinegro, pero sintió como su miembro entraba en el trasero del castaño, quien clavaba firmemente sus uñas en su pecho y lo hacía gemir de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Kurt estaba sentándose sobre su miembro y lo hacía sentir en la gloria por un momento.

-Ah…-gimió fuertemente el castaño al tener todo el miembro de Blaine dentro de él, se mantuvo ahí por unos cuantos segundos, intentando reconocer el dolor como placer y tratando de no arrepentirse de la posición que había adoptado, inclinó su cuerpo e hizo que su pecho quedara pegado al del ojimiel, besó suavemente lo labios de Blaine y fue correspondido con la misma dulzura, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que las manos de Kurt comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo que estaba bajo él, el joven Anderson comenzó a morder suavemente los labios del castaño, provocando que gimiera con cada toque.

Kurt se separó lentamente de él y apoyó sus manos en el trabajado abdomen del moreno, alzó sus caderas levemente, sacando el miembro de Blaine de su interior y luego volvió a bajar, lo que hizo que ambos gimieran de placer al mismo tiempo, volvió a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, provocando que las caderas de Blaine se movieran junto a las suyas y se profundizara la penetración.

-Más-gimió Blaine sujetando por la cintura a Kurt, lo ayudaba a subir y bajar más rápido sobre su miembro, ambos gemían fuertemente, pero la situación subió a otro nivel cuando el castaño comenzó a tocar su miembro, estimulándose y provocando que a Blaine se le secara más la boca, si es que eso era posible-sigue tocándote-gimió fuertemente el moreno y lo tomó por la cintura para hacerlo caer en la cama y cambiar de posición. Kurt había quedado recostado y Blaine estaba sobre él, entrando y saliendo de su trasero, cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos aumentaron y fue el moreno quien se vino primero, pero a los segundos fue acompañado por un fuerte grito por parte de Kurt, quien se corrió fuertemente y respiraba de forma agitada.

Ambos estuvieron intentando recuperar la respiración por unos cuantos minutos, en los que Blaine salió del interior de su compañero y lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo como se sujetaba de su cintura y lo acercaba más a él. Se quedaron abrazados, completamente desnudos y sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre su piel. Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que _Born This Way_ comenzó a inundar el lugar, Kurt buscó su teléfono con la mirada, lo había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, lo cogió y miró el número.

-¿Quién molesta?-dijo el moreno mirando el teléfono.

-No lo sé-susurró el ojiazul y contestó-Diga-dijo seriamente y a los segundos colgó, dejó el aparto sobre la mesita de noche y miró a Blaine.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo frunciendo el ceño fieramente.

-Tengo que ir a la práctica de porristas y tú a la de fútbol-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mierda-dijo presionando su cuerpo contra el de Kurt-lo había olvidado-murmuró enterrando su rostro contra el cuello del castaño.

-Vamos-dijo el ojiazul besando castamente los labios de Blaine y separándose de él. El moreno se volvió a poner su uniforme, mientras Kurt se había ido al baño a duchar para ponerse el uniforme de porrista de Dalton, a los minutos salió del cuarto de baño y notó como Blaine se iba sobre él nuevamente.

-Por mí no te dejaría salir de aquí-dijo el ojimiel excitado.

-Algo tiene este traje, algo que te provoca-dijo de forma coqueta y poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho del moreno-pero ya podrás sacármelo con los dientes-dijo cerrándole un ojo y caminando hasta la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla sintió el peso del cuerpo de Blaine sobre su espalda.

-Podría quitártelo ahora-dijo lamiendo su cuello.

-Más tarde, Anderson-susurró y se giró para besarlo, al separarse abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió de ahí, porque estaba seguro que un minuto más en su habitación provocaría que su ropa volara por el lugar nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**blaine . ari:** aquí está lo que pediste, Kurt mandando a volar a... no sé si tan así, pero aquí está lo que sigue, espero sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo! nos leemos pronto =)

**OnlyKlaineLove:** Sí este es el último capítulo y bueno, espero te guste lo que sigue y hay más drama y sexo también =) de alguna forma eso gusta y a mi me encanta escribirlo. Espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Contessa Sophie:** Lamento mucho la demora, aquí está el capítulo que sigue, no podía dejar este fic en nada, realmente estuve corta de tiempo y me costó escribir lo que seguía. Espero te guste lo que viene, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo! nos leemos =)

**Becca Colfer:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! realmente me alegra que te guste este fic =) me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, pero este último capítulo me costó bastante sacarlo, más que nada por tiempo y por otra parte sí, Blaine mostrará su mayor parte de celos... y se los dará a conocer a Kurt de una forma bastante... placentera? bueno espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Mido-Maru-Hime:** yo también pensé en que sería un one-shot, pero me alargue levemente, pero ya este es el final del fic =) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y disculpa la tardanza! =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! realmente me gustó escribir este fic de tres capítulos. Me costó sacar este último capítulo, pero lo logré, espero sea de su agrado y por cierto...

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON_**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No podía creer cuan extenuante había sido el entrenamiento de ese día, ya llevaba más de una semana siendo integrante de los porristas de Dalton y se sentía muy agotado. A eso debía sumar los ensayos con los Warblers y los trabajos para sus distintas materias en esos últimos días. Se sentía totalmente exhausto. Caminaba junto a sus compañeros a las duchas cuando sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de un brazo y alejaba del grupo. Se volteó a ver quién era y al instante sintió que era aprisionado en la pared del pasillo, justo al lado de la puerta que daba a los camarines.

-Qué…-intentó decir, pero fue callado con un salvaje beso-¡No!-dijo molesto y empujando al muchacho que no se había apartado más que un par de centímetros de sus labios.

-Estuviste coqueteándome durante todo el entrenamiento-dijo a su favor el rubio y sonrió seductoramente.

-¿Será porque la canción permite hacer eso? Además-dijo apartándolo de encima de él-tú exigiste un dueto para esta coreografía, según yo puedo hacerlo solo y con una mejor canción-dijo Kurt molesto, no podía tolerar que estuviera tan cerca y no importaban todos sus intentos por moverlo, Jonathan seguía sin apartarse más que unos centímetros de él.

-Tranquilo-dijo anteponiendo sus manos el capitán-lo haremos a tu manera, después de todo algo sabes de todo esto-dijo guiñándole un ojo y notando la clara extrañeza combinada con molestia del castaño.

-¿Qué?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja. No había nadie más en el pasillo y sólo se escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros que ya se cambiaban en el camarín.

-Lo que escuchaste, sé de tu pasado _Cheerio_ en McKinley-dijo con una sonrisa y notando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño-y debo decir que si ese traje te sentaba bien, ahora eres el chico más sexy que he visto-murmuró sujetándolo por las caderas y pegando su cuerpo a él-y ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto?-dijo con una gran sonrisa y volviendo a sentir la calidez del ojiazul.

-¿Qué?-murmuró sin poder moverse, se sentía expuesto y cómodo a la vez.

-Que puedo devorarte aquí mismo-se acercó al oído de Kurt y susurró-podría follarte contra la pared ahora-dijo de forma seductora y juntando aún más sus caderas, pero su agarre se volvió violento de un segundo a otro- pero aún así seguirías pensando en Anderson-dijo furioso y frunció su ceño, su voz se había vuelto más grave- y toda su maldita coquetería de Líder Warbler-dijo molesto y sin soltar al ojiazul.

Kurt no sabía qué decir, estaba perplejo ante las palabras de Jonathan y sentía que debía apartarlo de inmediato y aclararle todo lo que él tenía con Blaine, pero algo no le permitía hacerlo, sentía que de alguna forma esa posición era correcta, pero que también le traería grandes problemas sólo porque estaban más cerca de lo permitido.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, ambos pensaban en una y mil cosas, pero también escuchaban como sus compañeros reían y conversaban en los vestuarios. Al mismo tiempo, se habían perdido en el mar de sensaciones que causaba la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Realmente existía una atracción entre ellos, no era algo tan sencillo como parecía, pero para el castaño no era tan difícil decidir entre el líder de los porristas o el de los Warblers, eso estaba más que hecho ahora. Pero a pesar de que eso estuviera claro en su cabeza no se había movido de su lugar y mucho menos había apartado al capitán que lo mantenía aprisionado contra la pared.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento el pasillo comenzó a llenarse de los muchachos del equipo de fútbol, su práctica había terminado y por ello iban a los camarines, justo a la puerta en la que ello sestaban. Entre los chicos que habían llegado había varios Warblers, los que miraban extrañados a Jonathan y Kurt, ya que era bien sabido que el castaño era la pareja oficial de Blaine y esa postura tan comprometedora no hablaba de fidelidad precisamente. Pero la pareja no se dio cuenta de esto y cuando recién lograron notar que a su alrededor había movimiento era demasiado tarde.

-¡Smythe quita tus manos de mi novio!-gritó Blaine con las manos empuñadas y la rabia contenida en su rostro-¡Ahora!-no podía golpearlo, por mucho que quisiera, porque ese no era el ejemplo que el líder de los Warblers debía dar, eso estaría muy mal visto y le costaría una expulsión.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo su rostro al de Kurt, lo besaría frente a Blaine y ahí terminaría toda esa farsa de que eran novios, ya que ni él creía que Anderson y Hummel tuvieran algo en realidad.

-Te parto la cara-dijo el castaño de forma decidida y empujándolo fieramente. Ante las palabras del ojiazul todos se habían quedado en silencio, observando los movimientos felinos que hacía Kurt para acercarse a Blaine, quien sólo miraba furibundo todo lo que había ocurrido ante sus ojos, pero en sus ojos había un leve destello de tristeza, probablemente sentía que Kurt podría haber hecho más en algún momento-Voy a mi habitación-murmuró el joven Hummel en el oído de su novio y se retiró por el pasillo.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio cuando Kurt se retiró del lugar. Sólo Blaine y Jonathan intercambiaban fieras miradas y el moreno se había apartado lentamente del grupo que lo respaldaba en ese momento, notando como los chicos del equipo de porristas salían en ese momento de los camarines. Al pareces si había alguna pelea o algo parecido estarían todos involucrados en ello, en parte era mejor así, porque nadie sería completamente culpable de todo lo que sucediera.

-¿Algo que decir?-murmuró Jonathan sintiéndose totalmente molesto por haber perdido lo que creyó suyo. Además, notaba como Blaine lo miraba con soberbia, dando por ganada la partida en ese momento.

-Gané-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa triunfadora y tranquilizándose notablemente. Los Warblers y el equipo de fútbol lo miraban con gracia, porque Anderson jamás había dejado de decir lo que era suya y que lo había ganado, todos sabían que la humildad y modestias nunca habían estado del lado del líder.

-Espero que lo valga-murmuró el rubio entrecerrando los ojos y empuñando sus manos.

-Verás que…-Blaine cayó fuertemente al suelo, Jonathan le había dado un fuerte derechazo en la mandíbula y ahora estaba sobre él, si quería pelea la tendría y vería lo que un Anderson era capaz de hacer. Al instante los gritos de sus compañeros comenzaron a alentarlos de una forma que nunca había escuchado, sí, al parecer tendría que defenderse y ganar, sino sería llamado cobarde y de alguna forma perdería a Kurt.

* * *

Se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas para hacer nada ¿quién se creía ese Smythe para acorralarlo contra un muro? Él no era un objeto que pudiera tomar a la fuerza y ¿_follarlo contra la pared?_ Por favor, si realmente lo conociera se daría cuenta de que él estaba totalmente colgado de Blaine y no haría nada con nadie, sólo si era el líder Warbler él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, porque realmente siempre había estado enamorado de Blaine, desde que lo conoció cantando _Teenage Dream_, sí, era su sueño adolescente y no se avergonzaba de que así fuera.

Ingresó a su habitación y se tiró de espaldas a la cama, sintió como sus ojos automáticamente se cerraron y luego su cuerpo se acomodó sobre las cobijas, una suave sonrisa salió de sus labios y un suspiró de cansancio, al fin podría descansar como merecía. Se movió a un lado y el sueño lo invadió casi de inmediato, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine y en cómo lo miraría el día que él estuviera cantando delante de todos en el próximo juego de fútbol, eso sería digno de apreciar y sobre todo con lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme de porrista, estaba por quedarse dormido con este pensamiento cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe.

-¡Qué fue eso!-gritó Blaine, quien había azotado la puerta al entrar. Kurt sólo atinó a quedarse quieto, tal vez sería mejor así, porque al aparentar que dormía no podría preguntar nada y… sintió como era fuertemente sujetado por un brazo y sentado de una vez en la cama, sólo pudo apretar los ojos e intentar apartar el rostro a un lado, si Blaine pretendía golpearlo lo mejor era apartarse lo más posible.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un par de segundos. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo sus respiraciones se escuchaban, la del moreno era agitada y la del castaño apenas audible, realmente se sentía asustado y cualquier movimiento podría ocasionar algo aún peor de lo que parecía suceder en esa habitación.

-¿Qué hacías con el puto Smythe?-dijo furibundo el pelinegro. No lo había soltado y cada vez afianzaba aún más su agarre, sentía que su sangre hervía y que en cualquier momento tumbaría a su novio sólo para que le diera respuestas claras de qué le había hecho estar tan pegado a Jonathan.

-No te interesa-susurró girando a verlo y abriendo sus ojos, lo que vio no lo podría creer ¿qué había pasado con Blaine? Se veía totalmente furioso y sus facciones parecían más marcadas y serías que de costumbre, ese no era el ojimiel del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

-¡Responde!-gritó en su rostro y sintió como una de las manos de Kurt iba hasta su mejilla y la rozaba levemente.

-¿Qué te pasó?-dijo algo asustado y notando como el ojimiel se tensaba, no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, pero estaba seguro que Blaine muy pronto le daría esas respuestas, pronto le diría por qué estaba tan desencajado y a qué se debían todos esos moretones que estaban adornando su rostro.

-Dime tú primero, qué hacías con ese idiota y yo te digo qué me pasó-dijo con una ceja alzada y afianzando su agarre en el brazo del ojiazul, se sentía furioso, pero debía controlarse y mantenerse lo más sereno posible, aunque se le estaba saliendo de control esa situación.

-Yo…-intentó decir, pero ninguna otra palabra salió de sus labios. Se sintió idiota al notar que los golpes que portaba Blaine probablemente habían venido de Jonathan-fue Smythe el que te golpeó-afirmó el castaño intentando que Blaine lo soltara, pero sintió como era lanzado con fuerza sobre la cama y el cuerpo de su novio caía sobre él, aprisionándolo con las piernas en sus costados y ambos brazos junto a su cabeza.

-¿Qué hacías con ese tarado?-preguntó el moreno sintiendo como una gota de sangre marcaba una línea desde su sien a su barbilla y caía suavemente hasta la ropa de Kurt.

-Él…-no podía ver a Blaine así y no sentirse culpable, si no lo hubiese visto con Smythe nada de eso habría ocurrido, seguramente lo mejor habría sido apartar a Jonathan en el primer momento y no quedarse como un completo imbécil en el pasillo, donde probablemente todos los verían y se daría ese tipo de situación.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Blaine acercando sus labios a los del ojiazul-¿Te gusta ese tarado?-murmuró cogiendo el labio inferior de Kurt con los suyos y los besó de forma hambrienta, cuando sintió que el castaño rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atraía más hacia él se separó violentamente y miró a los ojos azules delante de él-responde.

El castaño solo giró su rostro a un lado y luego sintió como el moreno se apartaba de encima de él. Se sentía estúpido y realmente idiota ¿cómo se le ocurría sentir dudas de si le gustaba o no Smythe? su respuesta debía ser un rotundo no, nada más. Pero ahí estaba como tarado pensando de más y haciendo que Blaine pusiera en duda de si le gustaba o no Jonathan, sí una gran tontería.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el moreno sentado delante de él, esperando una respuesta, lo único que recibió fue la seriedad que le entregaba el castaño, quien hacía algunas muecas y no decía ninguna palabra-eso me deja todo claro-susurró Blaine levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la puerta.

-Es… espera-murmuró Kurt levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta donde estaba su novio-espera-volvió a decir y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos-¿me crees si te digo que no me gusta?-dijo suavemente y acercando su rostro al del ojimiel.

-¿Por qué estabas con él?-dijo de forma herida y poniendo sus manos en las caderas de su novio.

-Por la misma razón que no sé contestar esa pregunta-dijo con una mueca y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Se quedaron mirando por unos cuantos segundos y fue el pelinegro quien semi sonrió y por un momento sus ojos brillaron, con eso desconcertó totalmente al castaño, quien lo miró con atención intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Blaine, pero a los segundos se dio por vencido y decidió preguntar lo obvio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo con una mueca y una ceja alzada.

-¿Te parto la cara? Es que eso nadie lo esperaba-dijo riendo el moreno y haciendo referencia a lo que le dijo a Smythe hace un rato.

-Oh-susurró sorprendido y sonrió- así soy-dijo acercando su rostro al de Blaine y frotando su nariz con la del ojimiel.

-Y así te quiero-susurró atrapando los labios del castaño y afianzando más el agarre en sus caderas, lo atrajo más hacia sí y devoraba violentamente los labios del ojiazul, a los segundos se había separado para tomar aire, ya que la forma en la que se habían besado fue muy demandante.

-Bla…

-Tranquilo-dijo dándole un beso corto y quitándose la camiseta de fútbol, no había podido darse una ducha y Kurt tampoco, ambos portaban sus uniformes-sólo vine a tu habitación-dijo empujándolo a la cama y luego bajando sus pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior-y quiero hacer algo de ejercicio-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y se apoyó en la cama, viendo como el castaño se apoyaba en sus codos, intentando tener algo de presencia en todo eso.

-¿Y qué quieres?-murmuró el ojiazul recostándose completamente y acariciándose por sobre la tela del uniforme-¿qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior y cerrando suavemente sus ojos-puedo cumplir lo que ordenes-dijo de forma coqueta y sintiendo como Blaine se recostaba a uno de sus lados.

-Sólo quiero que seas mío y de nadie más-dijo de forma autoritaria y sujetándolo por la cintura-quiero disfrutarte y que me disfrutes-susurró antes de besarlo lentamente en los labios-quiero-dijo separándose levemente y sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Kurt-quiero hacerte el amor y que gimas mi nombre porque sólo estarás conmigo y con nadie más-murmuró seriamente.

-No sabía que Blaine Anderson era posesivo-susurró enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro del moreno- no sabía que me querías para tu uso personal-dijo pegando su cuerpo completamente al del ojimiel y sintiendo como su erección golpeaba una de sus piernas.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer si te veo con alguien más-murmuró moviendo sus labios hasta el cuello del ojiazul-todos sabrán que eres mío-dijo suavemente y pasó su lengua por el cuello del castaño, presionando fuertemente en un sector y haciendo que sus labios presionaran ahí y dejaran un color rojo intenso en el área.

-Eso se pondrá morado-dijo con una mueca de disgusto el castaño.

-Así nadie se te acerca-dijo mirándolo divertido-y ahora a lo que vinimos-susurró volviendo a besar al ojiazul y posicionándose sobre él, paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del castaño y provocaba sonoros gemidos de su parte. Se separó de sus labios para bajar por su cuello y besar suavemente cada parte de su piel, sentía como el calor inundaba a Kurt y pronto su miembro erecto se sentía bajo la ropa, realmente la pasarían muy bien ahora.

El castaño se separó un poco de Blaine y se quitó la polera del uniforme para luego bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior de una sola vez, quedó completamente desnudo delante del moreno y al instante sintió como el miembro de Blaine chocaba con el suyo, sí, el ojimiel también se había terminado de desnudar. Se volvieron a besar con intensidad y fue en ese instante en que sus cuerpos comenzaron a juntarse cada vez más, quedando completamente abrazados y sin dejar los labios del otro, sus miembros se frotaban el uno con el otro provocando fuertes gemidos por parte de ambos.

-Blaine voy a…-pero el moreno se separó completamente del castaño antes de que este pudiera completar la frase-¿Qué?-dijo de forma brusca y con la respiración agitada, cuando creyó llegar al orgasmo por lo que hacían Blaine se había levantado de la cama y separado completamente.

-Eso es todo-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y viendo el enojo de su novio.

-¡Vuelve aquí y termina lo que comenzaste!-gritó furioso el castaño.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos-¿así como tú casi terminas follando con Smythe en el pasillo de los vestuarios?-dijo indignado.

-¿Venganza? ¿Acaso es resentimiento lo que noto de tu parte?-dijo Kurt entre molesto y extrañado.

-Yo no lo llamaría resentimiento, más bien es una por otra, porque no es normal que haya encontrado a mi novio acorralado contra un muro en una pose muy comprometedora en la cual no me eras fiel precisamente, me extrañaría que me dijeras que él era el que no te soltaba cuando vi que tus brazos pasaban por el cuello de él e incluso jugabas con su cabello-dijo molesto y viendo como Kurt se ponía de pie y a escasos centímetros de él.

-Sí, así fue-dijo alzando una ceja-lo visto, lo confirmo ¿qué sigue?-dijo seriamente y sintió como era sujetado con la cintura.

-La redención-susurró en su oído Blaine.

-¿Redención?-dijo sorprendido Kurt y sintió como era lanzado a la cama, pero a los segundos fue volteado y quedó de espaldas a Blaine-hey-alcanzó a decir cuando sintió como el moreno sujetaba sus caderas desde atrás y las alzaba bruscamente-¿Qué haces?-murmuró sintiendo como el miembro del ojimiel se frotaba contra sus nalgas.

Pero no recibió respuesta, en cambio sintió como su erección era acariciada suavemente y luego el miembro de Blaine entraba bruscamente en su trasero, haciéndolo gritar y sujetarse con fuerza del cubre camas que estaba debajo de él, intentó voltear para mirar al pelinegro a la cara, pero al instante su rostro fue enterrado en el colchón y sintió como Blaine entraba más profundamente en él.

-Eres mío, sólo mío-dijo seriamente y con la voz totalmente enronquecida. Kurt intentó soltarse y sintió como era fuertemente embestido, no podía soltarse del agarre de Blaine.

El moreno volvió a embestirlo con más fuerza y sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él temblaba notablemente y en ese instante sujetó por la cintura al castaño y lo levantó de su lugar, ambos quedaron de pie y Blaine no salió de dentro de Kurt, estaban en silencio y la respiración agitada de ambos hacía notar que los dos estaban en un estado de necesidad completo.

-¿Quieres seguir?-dijo el ojimiel besando el cuello del ojiazul mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso del castaño y bajaba hasta su miembro para acariciarlo suavemente.

-Ajá-dio por toda respuesta Kurt, quien sin saber cómo estaba nuevamente de cara al colchón y siendo penetrado duramente por Blaine, quien lo acariciaba y hacía gemir aún más fuerte, entendía en parte por qué lo estaba follando de esa forma, marcándolo como si fuera un animal, pero aún así en su cabeza eso no era correcto, a pesar de que su cuerpo lo aceptaba de forma entregada.

-¿Quieres que siga?-dijo Blaine subiéndose a él y besando suavemente sus hombros y su rostro.

-Por favor-dijo con voz suplicante y sintiendo como Blaine lo masturbaba con una de sus manos y seguía entrando en él con un arrítmico movimiento.

Blaine lo penetró hasta que logró alcanzar el orgasmo y se derrumbó sobre él, su mano se humedeció con el semen de su novio justo cuando creyó que no lo lograría. Sintió como Kurt intentaba apartarse de su cuerpo, pero no se lo permitió, lo abrazó desde atrás y lo cobijó en sus brazos, sin salir de su interior.

-¿Qué es esto Blaine?-murmuró el castaño bastante recuperado de lo que habían hecho.

-Amor-dijo suavemente.

-No-dijo seriamente Kurt y frunció el ceño-esta es tu forma distorsionada del amor, para mí es violación y follarme sin consentimiento-dijo molesto.

-Hace unos segundos no te negaste-dijo besando su rostro y saliendo de él suavemente, escuchó una queja por parte del ojiazul y luego lo abrazó fuertemente-sabes que te amo ¿no?

-Lo sé-murmuró pegando su rostro al pecho del moreno.

-Y ahora sabes que soy celoso también-susurró en su oído y sintió como su pecho recibía un suave beso.

-Sí, también lo sé-dijo suspirando con fuerza-y aún así te amo-dijo haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura.

-Y eso es lo que cuenta para mí-dijo Blaine besándolo suavemente y volviendo a repasar con sus manos el cuerpo de su novio.

FIN


End file.
